


Deserving

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skyfire is sore all over, and it is all Starscream's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deserving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellkitty/gifts).



Skyfire pushed into the berth's padding, feeling sore from the tip of his wings to the bottom of his pedes in ways that had nothing to do with exploration, science, or anything else he enjoyed.

Yet again, he had been forced to rescue a Seeker Trine from his partner's temper, which had involved far too much metal on metal and acrobatic flying. Unfortunately for the both of them, that trine had been friends with another trine, who just happened to be flying with yet another duo...

Eight on two odds were never good, even if one of the two was a transport-class.

"Stretch out on your frontal plates," Starscream said, voice the softest it had been in ... too long. They really needed an off-planet run, and soon, to help Starscream shake out his frustrations, Skyfire realized now.

"You are damaged too," Skyfire pointed out, though he did move to his front, strictly because it was less painful than crimping his wings with his weight.

"But you would not be, if not for me, so your repairs come first," Starscream reasoned, his hands starting to assess what his sensors could already tell him, soothing Skyfire with soft caresses as he worked.

Despite himself, Skyfire was pushed into recharge by Starscream's careful ministrations, and the jet did not protest.

After all, as perfect as he was, sometimes Starscream was certain he did not actually deserve Skyfire.


End file.
